


agree to disagree

by amirlywritingfanficnow



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911 Week 2020, Alcohol, Athena Grant Being a Mom, Chimney gets some love, Drunk idiots, Fluff and Crack, Posted on Tumblr first, who wins the bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirlywritingfanficnow/pseuds/amirlywritingfanficnow
Summary: Whoever thought a night of heavy drinking between Buck, Eddie and Chimney was a good idea, were out of their minds. When sober, they were idiots but shot after shot of tequila plus the couple of beers they each had before meeting up multiplied the absolute stupidity of the three men.orBuck, Eddie, and Chimney get wasted and Athena wins a bet.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 7
Kudos: 222





	agree to disagree

**Author's Note:**

> posted on my tumblr first for 911 Week 2020! follow me on there if you love 911 and criminal minds, haha!
> 
> my user is buckleysjareau :)
> 
> this is basically what happened at my birthday party my friends threw me so now it's chimney buck and eddie being idiots instead of me! haha i hope you enjoy!

Whoever thought a night of heavy drinking between Buck, Eddie and Chimney was a good idea, were out of their minds. 

When sober, they were idiots but shot after shot of tequila plus the couple of beers they each had before meeting up multiplied the absolute stupidity of the three men. 

Poor Maddie and Athena had to play babysitter. 

"I can't believe you knocked up my sister, man. The father of my niece or nephew is going to be you, Chim! You!" Buck's voice booms over at their end of the bar and even though Maddie technically wasn't associated with them right now, she can't help but hide her face in embarrassment. _It's gonna be a long night_ , she thinks. 

"Gee, thanks, Buckaroo." Chimney crosses his arms and pouts, resembling a grumpy child after he's told to put his toys away. 

A gasp escapes Buck's mouth. "You're welcome, Chimney, because it's a good thing, okay? You're a good thing. I'm lucky my sister has you, you're just so _cool!_ So cool. Hey Maddie, isn't he cool?" 

Other patrons in the bar look over at Maddie and Athena and Maddie once again finds herself hiding her face from the attention. 

"The coolest!" 

Eddie responds before Maddie can get herself to. 

Chimney's eyes shine with unshed tears. "You know who's cooler?" The voice comes out in a stage whisper and moves closer while Buck and Eddie wait in anticipation like it's the most interesting thing in the world. 

"You guys are cooler! The coolest of cools!" 

Chimney breaks off into a fit of drunken giggles, not noticing Eddie's eyes full of tears and Buck's hand over his heart like the sentiment of the drunken compliment warmed his whole heart. _It probably had._

Eddie's sniffling is what has Chimney looking up again and before he can say anything, Eddie has an armful of Chimney as he weeps. 

"I love you so much man," 

"I love him more!" Buck argues. 

_**"Wanna bet?"**_ Eddie hiccups. 

"If you want me to take all of your money, I won't deny it." Buck's smirking has Eddie distracted for a moment and he goes from weeping over Chimney to smiling warmly at the blonde. 

"A bet? Over me? I feel so loved," Chimney giggles. "Maddie! Guess what? Buck and Eddie bet on how much they love me, that's so funny." 

"Why is that funny, man?" 

"Because we have a bet-" 

"I'd be quiet now honey." Maddie's eyes widen. Athena can't hide her amusement any longer. 

"What bet?" Buck pouts that Maddie is trying to keep a bet from him. Did his sister not know him? He loved winning. 

"Doesn't matter what bet they have going on right now, Buckley. The only bet that matters is who loves our bestest friend Chimney more." 

When Eddie got drunk, he got competitive, sure, but when Buck was drunk, his whole body felt warm and full of more love than he felt possible. So really, Buck's got Eddie beat. 

"It's me." Buck steps forward. 

"Pretty sure it's me." 

Chimney is still a giggling mess as he watches this unfold. "I feel like I'm in romcom where the two different people are fighting for my honor. It's a dream come true." 

Athena keeps her voice down. "Pretty sure you, Maddie, would win this fight."

"I definitely would," Maddie grins at her drunk fiancé and Chimney wastes no time in kissing her, but not without his uncontrollable giggles break through the kiss. 

"Don't know how you think you'd win, Eds." 

"Tell me why you think you would." Eddie just lost this for himself without realizing it. 

"He's about to be my brother in law, he's the father of my future niece or nephew, he's there for my sister and I've known him far longer than you." Buck lists with a grin. "Ha! Beat that!" 

"He got Hayden out when I cut my line!" Eddie realizes he's playing with fire bringing that up, especially with how Buck reacted, but it's the truth and hey, he's really competitive. 

Buck gets quiet and he's tense for a second, but in the blink of an eye, his mask is already up. He's pouting and Eddie finds it to be the most endearing thing he's ever seen. 

"That's just rude, I can't argue with that." He sulks. 

"You guys both love me the same and I love you guys the same, alright? I also love Maddie the same but in a completely different way." Chimney tries not to laugh at Buck's disgusted expression at his innuendo. 

Five minutes of pointless conversation pass and Eddie feels like he's gonna boil from the inside out with overwhelming love for everyone at their table, but most importantly Buck. 

Little did he know that Buck was feeling the exact same way. 

"Wait, wait, wait, guys!" Buck almost shouts. "I'm sorry to cut you off but do you know who else I love?" 

"Who's that, Buckaroo?" Chimney grins. "We already know you love me." 

Buck beams. "Eddie Diaz!" 

"Yes?" Eddie takes another sip of his beer, faking nonchalance. 

"No, no, I was telling them who I love! I love you Eds, you are so good and cool and easy to talk to and supportive and-" 

"Get to the point, for the love of all that is holy. That's too many 'ands', I can't keep up," Chimney groans. 

Buck shoots Chimney a glare before continuing, "and a horrible cook but you still try for Chris and I love Chris so much too, man. You're such a good dad and oh my god, Maddie, I feel like a tea kettle when the water is done boiling where it makes that whistle sound because I'm so full of love!" 

Maddie's chokes on the water she was drinking. 

Eddie wasn't having this, though. "I love you more, man! You do so much for my kid and you help all these people and I hate that you're a reckless idiot but you help people all the time and you're actually a good cook and you give me advice like all the time, you're such a good man Evan Buckley. I definitely love you more!" 

Buck's about to argue his point when Eddie cuts him off with a question to Maddie. "Isn't he awesome, Maddie? So awesome." 

"You're not gonna win this argument, Edmundo. I definitely love you more." Buck's starting to slump in his seat, alcohol making him unable to just sit up straight anymore, so while he says that in such confidence, he looks smaller than a man who's six foot three should. He’s leaning his head on his hand and- oh god, he has _sweater paws!_

"Wanna bet?" 

"A bet would be pointless because you're never gonna win it, Eds." He giggles. 

"I think I'd win." Eddie laughs. "I know I'd win." 

The way Eddie says it has Buck's whole face flushing and the others at the table to cover their mouths to not laugh at the blatant flirting. 

Maddie whispers to Athena, "Should we leave them?"

Athena raises an eyebrow. "Oh, no, I'm staying to see how this works out. After all, I am winning the bet with the way things are looking." 

Chimney sighs dramatically. "Why do you always win, 'Athena?" 

Before Athena could answer, she's cut off be an exasperated noise from Buck. 

"You making me feel things is not gonna get me to let you win this. I'm gonna win." He pouts. 

"Christopher loves and adores you, too. Chris and I are a team, therefore I love you more. How does that not get me the win?" 

"Because Chris once told me that we were a team too so if we're going based on that, I love you more because Chris can't love anyone more than he loves his dad. Beat that!" 

"We can do this all night, Evan. I win." 

Athena groans. "Oh no you don't. Just agree to disagree, you idiots." 

"Why would I agree to disagree when I can win because _I_ definitely love _him_ more than he loves _me_?" Eddie is still boiling with over pouring love and needs to let everyone know. 

"What are you even winning?" Maddie raises an eyebrow. 

Buck and Eddie try to stutter out a response but when they can't think of anything, they fall silent and Maddie grins. 

"Know it all." Buck mumbles under his breath, reminding Maddie of all of the times in their childhood when Buck would do the exact thing. The only difference was that he was twenty eight, not eight. 

"If you guys agree to disagree you can win each other." Chimney sleepily points out. 

Buck and Eddie make eye contact before Buck's eyes start watering. Eddie has no control over his feet as he stands up off the chair, watches as Buck does the same and the two meet in the middle with a hug. 

"So we all agree this is not platonic hugging, right?" Chimney whispers. 

"Pay up." Athena smirks. 

"You haven't won yet, Athena. They're still idiots so you never know." As Chimney says this, Eddie pulls away enough to look at Buck's face, puts both hands on each side of his face, and kisses him just by the lips. 

Chimney groans and pulls out a twenty, handing it to the woman, while Maddie did the same. A text is sent to the group chat to pay up the next day and the chat explodes with surprise, excitement and sore losers. 

All of the alcohol leaving their systems is starting to take its toll on the men and they're fighting the urge to fall asleep in the back of Athena's car. Every time Buck closes his eyes, his world spins, and Chimney has been hiccuping for the last hour. 

"Alright, boys, into Chimney's you all go."

"Are we having a sleepover?" Buck mumbles. 

"Yes. We don't trust any of you being alone, so sleepover it is." 

"My first sleepover." He's grinning from ear to ear with his eyes shut and Maddie can't help but find it adorable. Their parents never let him have or go to sleepovers because studying was always way more important than having a life. 

She doesn't point out that it definitely was not his first sleepover, seeing as he pretty much always stayed the night on Eddie's couch to the point where he wasn't a guest at Eddie's home. It was his home too. 

As soon as the three men enter the apartment, they simultaneously fall onto Chimney's couch and groan tiredly. 

"I'm gonna feel horrible tomorrow." Chimney groans.

"I had more than you so forgive me if I'm not sympathetic because I'm gonna feel worse." Buck whispers. 

"Wanna bet?" 

Exasperated groans erupt from the kitchen. 

Idiots. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for validation so if you enjoyed, please leave a comment and kudos?? thank you so much and i hope you liked it!


End file.
